The instant invention relates generally to safety devices for footwear and more specifically it relates to a non-slipping attachment for a boot, shoe, sneaker and the like.
In the winter a person wearing boots can slip on ice, snow and slush. In the summer a person wearing shoes or sneakers can slip on wet grass when walking or playing sports, such as football, track, golf, etc. This situation is dangerous so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous safety devices for footwear have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent slipping. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,389; 3,949,495 and 4,299,037 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.